The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritierii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsenekabapi’.
The new Senecio plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kawachi-machi, Inashiki-gun, Ibaraki, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and mounding Senecio plants with numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Senecio plant originated from an open pollination in March, 2007 of a proprietary selections of Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri identified as code number BW20, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Kawachi-machi, Inashiki-gun, Ibaraki, Japan in January, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kawachi-machi, Inashiki-gun, Ibaraki, Japan since January, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.